Birthdays
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: She hates her birthday because of the memories it holds, he's determined to make her see that birthdays aren't a bad thing. Ukitake/OC little bit of Ulquiorra/Orihime


"What's wrong with Kushira?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake asked Captain Momo Hinamori. She looked up at him sadly "her birthday is tomorrow" she said "she hates birthdays" Jushiro raised an eyebrow "she looks so sad though" Momo nodded "like I said…she hates her birthday"

Jushiro blinked "I'm going to show her birthdays aren't a bad thing" he said but Momo put a small hand on his arm "that'll only make things worse" the miniscule captain said "not long after we met, I threw her an all-girls surprise party. She walked in the room and burst into tears. She ran off after that and I chased after her. When I found her she told me why she hated birthdays…"

Jushiro looked down at Momo "why is that?" Momo looked sad "her family died on her birthday" she whispered "at her party. A car crashed through the house killing everyone. Her parents and three siblings died on the spot but Kushira was rushed to the hospital along with two of her sisters, Tier and Angel. She watched as Angel died going into the ambulance, Kushira and Tier died at the same time"

Jushiro looked horrified "I see" he said and studied the redheaded lieutenant who had stopped to talk to a young Academy student "on all her birthdays she disappears. We don't know where she goes and we don't follow her" she blinked wide brown eyes.

He nodded "I'll see you later…Hinamori-san" he said abruptly and headed in the direction of the 13th division leaving Momo wondering what happened.

The next day came around and Jushiro went quietly down to the fifth division barracks. He got there just in time to see Kushira slip away. He followed her.

She weaved her way through trees and bushes, Jushiro following stealthily. At one point he lost track of her but a soft sound drifted towards him, a heartbreaking melody of sobs and whimpers. Quickly heading in the direction of the sound he saw Kushira kneeling beneath a flowing cherry tree next to the river with her head bowed.

Upon closer inspection he saw tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Jushiro suddenly wanted to hold her and comfort her, tell her everything would be okay but he knew he couldn't so he just watched as his childhood friend cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

She sniffled "today brings back all kinds of memories for me…Shiro-kun" she said and Jushiro froze "I know you're there" she said and Jushiro stepped out from the tree "how did you know?" Kushira smiled sadly "I didn't know until just now" she said.

Jushiro knelt down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry" he said but Kushira shook her head "it's okay" to his surprise she leaned against him "today was the day my family died" she said more tears leaving her eyes.

Jushiro held her tighter "I know…Momo told me" Kushira nodded "I figured" she said through her tears. All Jushiro could do was hold her "it wasn't your fault you know" he whispered into her hair. Kushira shrugged and only cried harder.

He murmured gentle, soothing nothings in her ear. Eventually the soft, comforting voice made her stop crying as she leaned against him

"I'm going to show you birthdays can be a good thing" he whispered and she looked up at him "what do you mean?" he stroked her hair "don't worry" he said pulling her up "you'll see"

Kushira wondered about where they were going. He opened a garganta to the living world and she was even more curious.

They switched to gigai form, Jushiro wearing a green shirt with a tan suit and white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, Kushira was dressed in a v-necked, knee-length light purple cotton dress with very long sleeves and white boots.

Jushiro took her hand and she raised an eyebrow "what are we doing here?" she asked looking around as they walked down a path, the cool April air blowing her hair back "what do you want to do?" he asked looking at her.

She looked startled and Jushiro laughed "it's your birthday" he said and she looked down "I have no clue…" she studied the street when a large group of people pushed by "you should go to the carnival if you haven't been yet!" they called "it's amazing"

Kushira looked up at her companion "the carnival?" she questioned and he looked bemused "I don't know…how about we go find out?" Kushira smiled slightly "alright, let's do that"

After asking for directions they made it to the pier where the carnival was held. 'Fool's Festival' read a large banner. Performers in kabuki masks and women dressed up as geisha's were walking around greeting people.

"Kushira?" a female voice said and Kushira whirled around "Orihime! What are you doing here?" she cried throwing her arms around the girl "how is Ulquiorra?" Orihime's eyes lit up "we're so happy!" she said "he went to go get us something to eat" Kushira smiled.

"You were the captain who helped destroy the Sokyoku, right? Rukia's captain" Orihime asked and Jushiro smiled "that's right…Captain Jushiro Ukitake" he bowed "you were one of the ryoka who came to save Rukia" she nodded "you ran off with an Espada as well" Orihime tensed slightly

"He's not condemning you" Kushira smiled "he's not like that" Orihime nodded, her smile back "what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Jushiro smiled too "well, today is Kushira's birthday so I decided to bring her to the human world to celebrate"

Orihime's eyes widened "happy birthday!" she cried hugging the redhead who laughed "thank you" Kushira replied hugging back.

"What is this?" an even, emotionless voice said and the two women broke the hug. "Ulqui-kun…you remember Kushira? She was the one who convinced me to say yes" Ulquiorra nodded and held out his hand "you were the one Szayel Aporro was fixated on"

Kushira shuddered remembering the pink-haired Espada who claimed he was 'in love' with the redhead "that's me" she blinked "Jushiro, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Jushiro" she introduced them to each other.

Ulquiorra tensed slightly but Jushiro's pleasant manner put him at ease. The four talked for a while, attracting glances from the passersby.

The group comprising of a tall, handsome man who looked young despite his white hair and a gorgeous redhead talking animatedly to an equally gorgeous girl with long orange hair and large breasts on the arm of a stoic, young man with black hair and fair skin were by far the most attractive and somewhat unusual couples there.

Kushira hugged Orihime in farewell as Orihime had promised Ulquiorra she'd go on one of the spinning rides.

"He's a good man" Jushiro said watching them leave, Orihime talking animatedly to Ulquiorra who would nod and respond every now and then "he may have been an Espada but he's a good man" Kushira smiled, Jushiro was a very good judge of character. Any reservations she had on Ulquiorra's and Orihime's relationship vanished.

"I'm glad to hear that" she smiled "what do you want to do?" Kushira pondered "I'm not sure" she said looking around "the Ferris wheel is always a good ride if you're indecisive" a pimple-faced young man at one of the booths said "I'm Kino Morinozuka" Kushira smiled and the young man's eyes glazed over "thank you, we'll try that one! I'm Kushira Hikamara"

Jushiro noticed the man's reaction and decided he'd better step in "yes thank you" he smiled taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the Ferris wheel.

Kushira smiled at the man running the Ferris wheel and he flushed a ruddy red "enjoy the ride" he said gruffly "thank you!" she called back smiling again.

"You've got a keeper" he growled to Jushiro "don't let her go" Jushiro looked surprised but grinned "I don't plan on it" he whispered back following the redhead who was already sitting in one of the buckets.

"What does this ride do?" Kushira asked looking out of the bucket and Jushiro shrugged "we'll find out soon" Kushira smiled and Jushiro was reminded of the man's advice.

Suddenly the ride lurched upwards and Kushira gasped in fright and shock "it's going high" she said hoarsely and Jushiro took her hand "do you not like heights?" Kushira shook her head "not really" she squeaked holding his hand tightly.

The ride stopped with their bucket at the top. Kushira closed her eyes "it's really pretty" he said "look" he pointed outwards and Kushira cracked one eye open, it was pretty. From their vantage point they could see the ocean with a line of cherry trees flanking the edge. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward.

The ride moved and the bar gave way and she fell forwards with a scream. Jushiro grabbed her around the waist firmly holding her in place as he slammed the bar shut. Kushira was white as a sheet and Jushiro could feel her shaking in his arms.

Once the ride stopped he helped her off. Her legs were shaky and her heart was racing, Jushiro held her close "that wasn't supposed to happen" he said and she shook her head "let's find something else to do"

They wandered around the carnival, laughing at the performers antics. A particularly tall man in a kabuki mask grabbed Kushira's hand and twirled her around. The redhead laughed and curtsied to which the performer responded by clumsily bowing and shrugging sheepishly at his fake 'failure'.

They stayed at the festival as night began falling and colorful lights went on above them. The music got louder and the performers got more animated. An announcement echoed over the loudspeakers about a cherry-blossom dance in the pavilion.

Kushira looked at Jushiro who smiled and led her towards a raised stage where fast-paced music was playing. Jushiro spun her around and the couple began dancing among the whirling colors and other couples.

She had never actually been dancing so it was a new experience; fortunately Jushiro seemed to know what he was doing. They laughed and whirled around to the beat of the music.

Kushira didn't know how long they danced for but later in the night, the music slowed to a romantic song. Kushira blushed as Jushiro pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

They gently swayed to the song and Kushira rested her head on his shoulder, his heartbeat relaxing her. She wanted to stay like this forever and from the way Jushiro held her it seemed like he did too.

They stayed dancing until evening fell and the dancing ended. As the festival began to close down, Kushira took Jushiro's hand as they walked out "thank you" she murmured. He squeezed her hand "you're welcome"

They wandered for a little while when Kushira spoke up "can I show you something?" she asked quietly and Jushiro looked down at her "of course" Kushira nodded and taking his hand, led him down a path

The path led to a cemetery and Jushiro knew what she was doing "I've never brought anyone here before" she whispered as they approached a row of tombstones, the large ones in the middle read 'Kanako Harribel, beloved wife and mother' and 'Kiyo Harribel, husband, father, friend'

Kushira knelt down and traced the names with her finger. Jushiro surveyed the other tombstones. Next to Kanako's tombstone a smaller one read 'Tier Harribel-Kind, Gentle and Caring' and next to Kyoya's 'Kushira Harribel-Friend and Protector to all'.

He looked at the kneeling redhead, he understood why she wanted to visit and he hoped it would bring her closure.

She stood up quietly; Jushiro gently wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and with a whispered "goodbye" they turned to leave.

Back on the main streets, she was oddly quiet and Jushiro wondered what she was thinking about "thank you" she whispered "thank you for going with me" he smiled "no…thank you for allowing me to"

The night was beginning to get darker as they sat under a tree looking at the vast expanse of water "today has always been the worst day of the year for me" she said and Jushiro looked at her "but you made it one of the best" she looked up at him "thank you"

Jushiro was leaning against the tree watching the redhead who was lying on the ground. Her hair was splayed out around her forming a red halo and the flowing purple skirt of her dress lay in folds about her legs.

He smiled "birthdays aren't meant to be hated" he said "they're a celebration of life and another year towards the future" Kushira sighed "but do we really have a future?" Jushiro raised an eyebrow "of course we do" "but we've been with the Gotei 13 for over 1000 years and nothing seems to change" she blinked "how can we have a future if things remain the same?"

Jushiro looked at the redhead and sensed that this had been bugging her for a long time "well it's not really any different than when we were alive…when we're alive we go through life from a child to an adult gaining new life experiences…our future. The Soul Society is the same. You never know what's going to happen next but whatever happens is part of your future"

Kushira blinked as she absorbed his words "I understand your point but it seems like nothing changes, Humans grow up, get married, have kids, maybe grandkids and then die. We just stay the same"

Jushiro smiled "but it's the same in the Soul Society…Souls can get married and have kids and die just like humans can. We just live longer" Kushira sighed "I suppose…but sometimes it seems like I don't really have a future…there's nothing more for me"

Jushiro studied her and finally came to a conclusion on a problem that had been bothering him for a long time. He pulled her upper body onto his lap so she was lying sideways looking up at him with his left arm under her neck and shoulders like a pillow.

Surprise registered in her green eyes and Jushiro brushed back a chunk of soft red hair "what if there is something more for you?" he asked her watching her closely "what do you mean?" she queried confused.

Jushiro played with a strand of her hair "I've been thinking about this for awhile" he said "and I've finally come to a decision" Kushira raised an eyebrow "and what is this decision?" she asked playfully.

Jushiro smiled slightly "you might not think there's a future but I think there is…for everybody…I want you to be part of mine" Kushira's green eyes widened "and I want to give you a future, so will you marry me?"

Kushira's eyes widened even more and Jushiro looked down at her, his long white hair falling down around his face. She reached up and touched his face, gently brushing her fingers through the soft white curtain "I would love to be a part of your future" she whispered.

Jushiro leaned down and kissed her softly "I'll prove to you that there is a future for you" he said running his hand through her hair and down her cheek.

_They were married the next year and on April 1__st__, Jushiro and Momo threw her a birthday party to which she stayed the entire time._


End file.
